


Friendly Faces

by Okumen



Category: Susanoh ~Sword of the Devil~
Genre: Gen, spoilers because the chapters are not translated even though the manga was published ages ago, spoilers for chapters 4 & 5 of the Oguna manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oguna meets an old friend, and his family and friends introduce themselves. Well. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Faces

"Oguna-sama," Kawawake's voice caught the attention of both Oguna and Izumo, and Oguna slipped the knife he just cut off his hair with back into his sleeve and into depths of the unknown. "There is someone that I wish you to meet."  
  
Oguna frowned, confusion clear on his face. "Me? Who would you want me to meet?"  
  
"Actually, the one who asked if he could meet you was him." Kawawake pushed up his glasses. He looked a little nervous. "He's someone father knew."

Crossing his arms, Oguna tapped a finger against his sleeve. "I was looking for a name." Kawawake, if possible, looked even more nervous. "Of course. I have been told that it's Kahara---!?" He startled, when Oguna suddenly was close - surprisingly close - and even touching him. His grip on the taller man's shoulders was almost crushing, and Kawawake winced. Oguna didn't loosen his grip. "Where is he!?"  
  
Oshu and Azuma, alerted by the raised voice, peeked outside, and Izumo shrugged when he was given a confused look from the new king of their new country. He was as mystified as they were, honestly. Kawawake almost looked scared. This was a side in Oguna that he had never seen before, and it was unsettling. "Tell me!" Oguna insisted, and Kawawake finally managed to stutter out the location of this mysterious 'Kahara' person. Oguna was gone as soon as he had heard everything, and Kawawake rubbed his shoulders, sure he was going to get bruises later.

"Ka-Kawawake?" Oshu looked in the direction where his brother had headed. "What's going on with Oguna?"  
  
"Well, it's...I think it's someone that knows him? Whom was wondering if he could meet him. Father took care of him after he was badly wounded, apparently." Kawawake really wished he knew more about it. Oshu covered his mouth with a sleeve, uncertainty showing on his face. "Should...should we make sure it doesn't get, uhm, dangerous?"  
  
"Lets!" Azuma said. She seemed a little too eager to find out what was going on. Izumo couldn't really help his curiosity, and followed as Kawawake showed the way to where this 'Kahara' was at.

When they reached it - a place Oohiko had lead - they found Oguna in a room, unsteadily swaying, with a surprised and pained look on his face. They entered the room just as Oguna was pulled into an embrace by a man sitting in a bed. The man was wrapped in bandages, he had black, unruly hair, and facial hair. He looked to be just about middle-age, and he was smiling warmly.

The group stared from the doorway, not really daring to enter the room, and it took a few minutes before Oguna extracted himself from the man's arms. The assassin clutched to his pants, eyes downcast. "Kahara, I'm..."  
  
The man didn't prod Oguna for more words, even if he might have wondered what it was the boy wanted to say. He didn't ask, and instead, he smiled. "I didn't expect you to come save me." His voice was a little raspy, but he sounded regal and kind. "And now I understand what you were talking about that time. You never told us your identity when you helped my people."

Oguna was silent for almost an entire minute, until he took an audible breath. "...I simply said what I thought. I still think so."  
  
For the first time since the others arrived, they made sounds. It was Oshu, who was very well aware of his brother's nickname of 'prince of echoes' and the meaning behind the name - that Oguna didn't speak his own thoughts. How his brother seemed to have changed since he left! It was just a gasp, but Oguna heard it, and turned quickly, seemingly startled. Apparently, he had somehow not noticed the group arriving. He must have been very distracted by this man. Kahara. So this was Kahara. Oguna gave them a sharp look - or, at least, an attempted sharp look. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We obviously followed you." Izumo traipsed into the room, and grinned at Oguna. Then he turned to the bedridden man. "You're Kahara? Oguna haven't mentioned you but he doesn't mention anything. Hi, I'm Izumo-no-Takeru." He held out a hand, a foreign way of greeting which wasn't used at Oyashima. "You're one of Oguna's buddies?"  
  
Kahara seemed completely unperturbed by the casual attitude that was Izumo's default personality. "Yes, I am. I'm lord of Oniga citadel."  
  
"Ah!" Oshu entered the room, and Azuma followed him. Kawawake stayed in the door, looking as if he had come to a sudden realization. Oshu forgot that pointing was considered rude, and pointed at Kahara. "I've heard of you! I heard you died!"  
  
Oguna snorted. "He clearly didn't." His eyes was still downcast, but the usual dry tone could be heard in his voice. It seemed as if there was more things behind it. "How..! How do you know each other?" Oshu was curious, and Oguna scowled.  
  
"He saved both my people, and then my life."  
  
There was a clicking of metal, as Oguna's hands formed into fists. "....I thought you died." His voice almost cracked as he forced out the words.  
  
"But I didn't. I heard what happened after from Oohiko-dono. You didn't have to go that far for my sake." Oguna said nothing, just turned his gaze toward the window. Kahara smiled, still. "What about Toby? Have you met her since?"  
  
"' _Her!?'_ What?"  
  
Oguna ignored his older brother, and looked back at Kahara. He shook his head, the tips of his now short hair brushing against his skin. "No, I haven't. But you know how she is. She goes wherever her tongue leads her."  
  
" _Tongue!?_ "  
  
Apparently, Oshu was getting more and more confused. Azuma patted him on the back as he drooped when Oguna continued to ignore him. "Now now, dear, let's go for a walk, shall we? The weather's lovely." The queen lead Oshu out of the room, and Kawawake followed. Izumo watched the two left in the room. "So, the two of you are friends, and you're friends with this Toby person you're talking about, too? Huh~! That's great, Oguna!"  
  
Oguna's face flushed, and he turned to Izumo---only to realize that the thief had disappeared. He looked back at Kahara when he heard the man laugh. "What?" he asked, a confused frown on his face. Kahara indicated for him to come over, and Oguna sat down on the bed. He patted him on the head, and Oguna's gaze fell to his scarred hands. "Kahara?"  
  
Kahara's voice was warm. "You really are a good kid, Oguna."  
  
Oguna sputtered, only managing to get out a few protests.  
  
Outside the room, Izumo straightened up from his place leaning against the wall by the door. He should stop listening in, and give the two friends time to catch up.  
  
Time for all of them to go look for new adventures.


End file.
